


A is for Allergies

by iwantausername



Series: Alphabet Soup [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, Evan "Buck" Buckley Whumps, Evan "Buck" Buckley is a Trouble Magnet, Gen, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Protective Eddie Diaz, Protective Firefam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantausername/pseuds/iwantausername
Summary: This is a series of A to Z whumps all directed at Evan "Buck" Buckley.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Alphabet Soup [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216103
Comments: 22
Kudos: 168





	A is for Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> So I've got everything but X, Y and Z in ideas and half written. If anyone can think of anything for those last three, I would really appreciate it.

It's two weeks into knowing Evan Buckley and Eddie learns one of the younger man's many allergies. Christopher is staying at his Abuela's for the night and because Eddie still isn't use to a quiet home even after months of living in Los Angeles; he calls Buck over to hang out on their night off from work. Buck agrees whole heartily and shows up with a six pack of beer and two large pizzas.

They settle on the couch, a pizza each, while Eddie flips through Netflix looking to find them a movie to watch; they keep vetoing each other's choices. They are both on their second beer and third slice of pizza (mushroom and pineapple for Eddie; pepperoni, bacon, and extra cheese for Buck) and they have yet to decide on a movie. Eddie tosses the remote on the coffee table in front of him after Buck veto's yet another choice and sighs into his beer.

"Okay, let's just talk then." Eddie looks down at Buck's pizza and without asking, steals a slice.

Buck doesn't even complain, a smirk plastered on his face as he grabs for his fourth slice. Eddie tilts his own box towards the younger man in invitation to share.

Buck shakes his head, "No, thank you."

"Don't tell me," Eddie snorts, "You're one of those people who thinks pineapple doesn't belong on pizza?"

"Nah, I love pineapple on pizza, _sometimes_." Buck takes another bite of his own cheesy goodness and shrugs. "It's the mushrooms."

"What do you have against mushrooms? They're good."

There is a beat of silence as Buck takes a swig of his beer to swallow down the bit of food still in his mouth before he answers. "I tend to dislike foods that try to kill me."

Eddie looks at the man next to him with a frown. "You're allergic?"

Buck hums in response and continues eating his own pizza. Still with the frown plastered on his face, Eddie looks down at his pizza. "So, like... it doesn't bother you being around someone who eats them?"

Buck looks up, his nose scrunches before his eyes sparkle with mischief, "I'll be fine, just don't try kissing me."

It takes a second for Eddie's brain to connect but then he's laughing, and so is Buck.

The younger man doesn't say a word when during cleanup of empty pizza boxes and beer bottles, Eddie disappears into the bathroom and returns a few minutes later wiping toothpaste from his bottom lip.

* * *

It's a month later that Eddie learns of Buck's second allergy. Eddie had to work a shift - his first without Buck by his side since he started at the 118 - and Buck had taken the afternoon to spend with Christopher after the kid was done with school. Eddie couldn't believe in the short time working at the 118 just how close he and Buck had become, how close Buck and his son had become - but he wouldn't have it any other way at this point.

He's not surprised when he walks into the house just before dinner to find Christopher sitting at the kitchen table with his homework and Buck is at the counter whipping something up. Eddie sees the sliced hard boiled eggs on a plate to Buck's side and knows instantly. Christopher had been begging for deviled eggs that morning and when Eddie had talked to Buck about spending time with his kid, he had mentioned it.

Buck already knew Eddie was a disaster in the kitchen, always over boiling the eggs so Eddie is not surprised that Buck had taken it upon himself to make the food item for Christopher. Behind Buck, Eddie can see a casserole dish sitting on the stove with tin foil covering the top; and a pan of breadsticks (Eddie racks his brain trying to remember if he had a bag of breadsticks in the freezer or not).

"Christopher and I went shopping," Buck brings him back to the present. "He wanted shepherd's pie and breadsticks."

"And you couldn't say no."

"Why would I want too?" Buck scrunches up his nose before turning back to the mixture in the bowl in front of him.

"Hi, daddy." Christopher tilts his head up as Eddie steps up behind him.

"Hi, mijo." Eddie bends and plants a kiss on the top of his son's head. "Were you good for Buck?"

"Uh huh," Christopher nods instantly as he returns to his homework.

"Good," Eddie looks to see the kid is doing a math sheet before turning his attention to Buck, walking over to stand across the counter from the younger man, resting his hands on the counter top.

"Hey, taste this for me." Buck holds out a spoon with a small scoop of the egg, mayo and mustard mixture.

Eddie leans in and opens his mouth, taking the mixture in. He nods as he leans his arms on the counter, not surprised it's got a slight kick as he spies the jar of spicy dipping sauce next to the mayo and mustard. "It's good."

"Not too spicy?" Buck asks.

Eddie shakes his head. "No, it's subtle. Christopher will love it. You didn't need to make them."

"Yeah I did," Buck chuckles. "He told me about the last time you made them for him. But good, I was afraid I had added too much of the spicy dipping sauce he likes."

Eddie stands back up straight and heads for the fridge to grab himself a bottle of water and asks, "I know you don't care for deviled eggs but why didn't you just taste it yourself?"

"Didn't think it would be a good idea to die in your kitchen while I was watching your kid," Buck shrugs as he starts to scoop the mixture into the sliced eggs.

Eddie whips around to look at the younger man. "What?"

Buck looks over his shoulder at Eddie and shrugs again. "I don't have my Epi-pen with me, accidentally left it in my locker at work yesterday and like I said before, I tend to dislike foods that try to kill me."

Eddie closes the fridge behind him as he runs through the ingredients in the egg mixture. He knows it's not the mayo, he's seen Buck make and eat a sandwich with it just the other day; he knows it's not the eggs in general, he knows Buck makes omelets almost daily for breakfast when he has the time; and he remembers seeing him try the spicy dipping sauce a week ago when he had joined Eddie and Christopher for dinner; Christopher had been dipping his cheeseburger in the sauce and made Buck try it.

Then it clicks.

 _Mustard_.

And then Eddie's moving to push the younger man away from the bowl, grabbing for the spoon. " _Jesus Christ_ , Buck, what the hell are you doing. If you're allergic to mustard why are you making these!?"

"Relax, just touching the offending condiment's not going to kill me." Buck laughs as he uses his hip to push Eddie back and finishes filling the last egg. "I just can't _eat_ it."

Eddie sighs and rolls his eyes as he grabs bowl and spoon and takes them to the sink. Buck doesn't fight it as he places two of the complete deviled eggs on a separate plate, being sure to wash his hands after, then turns towards the food on the stove.

"Okay, dinner time!"

Neither Diaz's or Buck say anything after Buck suddenly finds an Epi-pen in both first aid kits in the kitchen and bathroom at the Diaz residence; or in Eddie's locker at the station when the younger man is looking for Eddie's keys to drive the Army Medic home after a rough last minute call of their shift.

* * *

It's a week later while they're at work that everyone learns of another allergy (Eddie had made sure Bobby, the chef of the firehouse, knew about Buck's allergies to mushrooms and mustard; and of course the Captain already _knew_ , Buck had been working for him two years before Eddie joined them). It was actually a slow day after a hectic week for the crew and many of them where just lounging around. Chimney and Hen, along with firefighters Henderson and Waters were sitting at the table playing Go Fish!, Eddie was sitting at the counter talking with Bobby, while Bobby fixed them all lunch; a simple mac and cheese with salad.

Buck had been down in the showers and was now bounding up the stairs two at a time. He smiled at Eddie as he practically skipped into the kitchen, stopping next to Bobby to see what was being chopped for the salad - it was cucumbers, and he quickly swiped one and popped it into his mouth before Bobby could smack his hand away. Then he turned his attention to the four people at the table.

"Hey Julie, you got any more of those Jell-O cups left I can steal?"

Firefighter Julie Waters looked up and nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Is it really stealing if you ask first?" Chimney looked at Hen, who just shrugged in response before she asked Henderson if he had any 8's.

Buck stepped around Bobby and opened the fridge, peering inside. A beat later there was a sigh and the fridge door was closed as he turned back to the group. "Nevermind."

Eddie looked at him, as did the four at the table. "No Jell-O?"

"Nah, there is but it's all red ones." Buck shrugs and heads for the table to join the group playing Go Fish!, looking at Henderson's cards before plopping down next to Chimney and looking at his cards over his shoulder. "Chimney has a 6, Jake."

"Buck!" Chimney looks like he's about to shove the younger man off his chair.

"What's wrong with red Jell-O?" Hen asks as Eddie joins them, sitting next to her.

Buck grabs the card from Chimney's hand before the older man can protest and hands it to Henderson, as everyone laughs.

"Yeah, strawberry and black cherry Jell-O are good," Julie adds, "Got any 5's, Hen?"

Hen tosses a five of hearts towards the other woman.

"They're made with red dye." Buck frowns like it's obvious.

Everyone looks at him, even Bobby before the captain returns to making their lunch, already knowing. Eddie is the first to make the connection.

"You dislike food that tries to kill you."

Buck points at Eddie with a smirk. "Exactly."

"You're allergic to red Jell-O?" Henderson asks, his face screwed up in confusion.

Buck shakes his head. "I'm allergic to red dye, which is in red Jell-O. And cough syrups, and fruit snacks, and pickles."

"Pickles?" Chimney asks.

"Some. Gives 'em that really weird yellow-green coloring." Buck leans back in his chair. "Why do you think I only eat the lime or orange Jell-O? Or popsicles?"

Hen snorts, "We thought you were just a really picky eater."

"I am, so you're not wrong." Buck laughs, running his hand through his still slightly damp curls. "But it's cause so many foods have red dye, and you know, I'd like to live a few more years."

Not a word is spoken when extra lime and orange Jell-O cups take up space in the fridge with a sticky note saying 'Buckley', so nobody touches them.

* * *

It's three months later when Eddie witnesses Buck's first allergic reaction. They are on scene at a mansion in the Hills, a lady's luncheon that turned dangerous when the woman drank too many mimosa's and plain champagne. One of the lady's had gotten the heel of her high heeled shoe caught in a crack in the back garden, tripped, twisted and broke her ankle and hit her head on a large planter box. In turn she had knocked into one of her friends who also went tumbling into a pillar and twisted her own ankle (this one not breaking) but landed hard on her arm.

They had only been at the scene ten minutes; Hen checking over the broken ankle lady - Elisabeth she says her name is - with the help of Buck while Chim and Eddie look over sprained ankle lady - Courtney. Buck and Eddie are both doing their best to ignore the rest of the ladies - there are seven of them - asking if they were single, asking for their numbers - asking if they would strip for them. Hen and Chimney just roll their eyes at every comment, as does Bobby, who is trying to control the drunk ladies away from their injured friends.

It's when Buck is told to run and grab the stretcher that things take a slight turn for the blond. He returns with the stretcher and helps Hen get broken ankle lady settled - a second ambulance was called for sprained ankle lady. As they are wheeling the stretcher back through the house to the front drive where the truck and ambulance sat, Buck felt his arm being grabbed. He turns and opens his mouth to tell the woman to please let go - she had escaped from Bobby wrangling the women into a room just inside the house and had followed them to the foyer - when the woman grabbed Buck's face and planted one right on him, with tongue.

Buck freezes for just a second before he grabs the woman's arms and gently pushes her away, his eyes wide with shock. He hears Hen fading cackling as she continues to wheel the stretcher back out the front doors. Then he sees Eddie over the shorter woman's head. He releases the woman and takes a step back as Eddie walks up to him, grabs his arm and almost hurls him away with a growl.

They are just stepping outside the door of the house when Eddie feels Buck's arm jerk in his hand. He tugs once and tries to continue walking but is pulled right back, almost stumbling by the force.

"Buck, what - " Eddie turns to the younger man and his question dies from his mouth.

Buck's eyes are still wide but his breathing has changed - it's more like a wheeze - and Eddie can already see Buck's lips are bright red and swollen, hives popping up around his hairline and his throat, which is also swelling slightly. Eddie runs his hand down Buck's arm until he reaches the younger man's pulse point and he has to hold his own breath just to feel the weak pulse beneath his fingers before he jumps into action as Buck's knees buckle and he goes down.

Eddie grabs him as best he can and they're both falling harshly to their knees just as Chim and Bobby are coming through helping the second injured woman to a bench in the foyer. The rest of the women crowding around the foyer watching it all unfold silently.

"Chimney, I need an Epi-pen, now!" Eddie yells, his eyes never leaving Buck's.

Chimney releases his grip on the woman and turns to the boys kneeling in the open doorway. Even behind the blond he can tell Buck is struggling to breath.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asks as he too moves from the woman's side to Eddie and Buck's.

Chimney had already taken off for the ambulance.

"One of the other woman kissed him and now he's having an allergic reaction to something." Eddie was not panicking. He was just really scared for his best friend.

"Mus.. tard." Buck wheezes. "I cou..ld taste... it."

There is a low murmur from into the house but it's ignored by the men.

It's then that Chimney returns with a handful of supplies. He drops the Epi-pen straight into Eddie's outstretched hand. Eddie doesn't hesitate as he pops it open and thanks whatever that Buck wasn't wearing his turnout gear, quickly stabbing it into Buck's thigh. He gives it a moment in which Bobby has broken an ice pack and was applying it to Buck's throat to help with the swelling, and Chimney has stuck an oxygen mask over Buck's mouth and nose.

"We may need a third ambulance," Eddie mumbles as he rubs Buck's thigh where he had inserted the Epi-pen.

Bobby shakes his head, shifting where he is crouched to Buck's left, holding the ice pack over Buck's throat. "We'll take him in the truck. He's got to stay sitting up anyway."

"He's already breathing a little easier." Chimney comments just as the second ambulance pulls up.

Hen and Waters had already left with the first patient for the hospital after Chimney had grabbed the supplies he needed for Buck. At first the two new paramedics walk up to them but Bobby motions towards the second woman still sitting inside the foyer, foot wrapped and perched on the bench with her and her arm in a sling. Eddie takes hold of the ice pack so Bobby can follow to give them the rundown of what had happened.

Then Eddie and Chimney are helping Buck back to his feet and to the truck so they can get him to the hospital. Bobby isn't far behind, talking to dispatch over the radio. Henderson and firefighter Jackson were already in the truck waiting, they had been told they weren't needed inside the house, but had been doing a little crowd control when nosy neighbors came out walking their dogs.

Buck spends the night in hospital to make sure he doesn't have a second attack and then is released into Eddie's care. He stays the weekend with the Diaz boys, being taken care of by Christopher and Carla, before he returns to his own apartment and work.


End file.
